pokecrewfandomcom-20200213-history
Ivy
Ivy is an 17 year old OC created by Laki. A darkness magic practitioner, Ivy serves as an Apprentice for the Second Branch of the Order located in South Denland. Overview Ivy from a first glance appears to be a serious and melancholic girl. Perfectionistic, precise and a bit severe at times, she can be a bit fussy and holds high expectations over others. Her dark and gothic tastes often lead others to believe she's edgier than she really is; she simply dresses this way because that's how she feels darkness magic users should dress. However she still does have sophisticated and aristocratic tastes and loves literature. But under this surface Ivy is a mostly normal girl. While outwardly stoic Ivy has a wild and girly imagination and her girlish streak manifests itself in her love of a variety of fashions. She'd probably be good friends with Tifani but is shy to approach her. Ivy would secretly love to wear cute or trendy clothes but would feel embarrassed to do so so she simply appreciates them from a distance. Ivy has a tendency to take things very seriously and has trouble loosening up around others, but she shows her true self to trusted friends slowly over time. Powers/Abilities Ivy is a darkness mage whose signature abilities she dubs "Shadow Bending" She can bend the shadows around her and manipulate them to her will, using them to attack. That's not to say she can't form dark energy on her own but she likes to use both methods in battle to surprise or throw off her enemies. Her favorite shadow forms to create are a reaper robe, whip and scythe. Her natural darkness could use work however as it easily tires her. RP History Ivy debuts in The City of Happiness alongside Celcia. The two are sent on a mission to investigate a citystate that is being ruled by an oppressive regime that is forcing its citizens to live in overt happiness, lest they face horrific punishment. The duo soon finds an underground group dedicated to overthrowing the governing power of the city and Ivy joins their cause. In the climax of the RP, Ivy and Celcia fight to the top of the tower and confront the "head" of the government, a young girl named Est. The two girls talk with Est and its made apparent that she is simply a figurehead and the true people responsible for the city's misery are still at large. Their chat is eventually interrupted by the other members of the rebel squad, lead by Johnson. Johnson tells Ivy and Celcia that Est must be killed in order to put an end to the regime, but Celcia refuses to let Est be murdered since she is for all intents and purposes innocent. Ivy would side with Celcia and hide Est within the shadows and escape while Celcia faces off against Johnson in a brutal stand down that would end in his death. She would reunite with Celcia and Jackson, another member of the rebel squad, and the three would eventually find and kill the true leaders of the Happiness regime. However the mission still brought about a large amount of destruction and would be more a failure than a success. Ivy appears in the followup, Medical Visit, where she, Celcia and Jackson visit Eve, a survivor from the rebel squad. However Eve would be left in a bitter state following the mission, blaming the two Apprentices for the mindless deaths of her friends. In response to the failed mission and siding with Celcia's impulsive actions, Ivy had her Apprenticeship revoked and was forced to start over as student of the Order of Light Academia where she would retrain to become an Apprentice again. Ivy would struggle with her feelings of failure from the mission but with much support she would overcome it and be recruited by Abel and Malaysia in BDBM Part Two to partake in a mission to rescue the First Branch and Light City from Hine's takeover. The mission, while having bumps on the way, would end in success and Ivy is allowed to graduate and reenter the Second Branch as an Apprentice. Ivy appears in Mark of the Crusaders where her new life as a reformed Apprentice is chronicled alongside the other new members of the Second Branch. Relationships Celcia Ivy is very close to Celcia and they work together often despite their opposing personalities. She feels comforted in Celcia's presence and relies on her in countless times of need. Ivy generally looks to her like a big sister. Jackson Ivy becomes friends with Jackson in The City of Happiness and is the first one to tell him about the Order. She also suggests that he use Spell Tags with his guns, a practice he still does to this day. Jackson is also the only one who she confides in about her liking for certain video games. Kei Ivy scolds Kei pretty often and seems to be harder on him than the others but deep down she values his presence and has showed that she cares about him quite a bit. She wishes she could be comfortable enough to let herself at ease and enjoy life like he does. She also occasionally wants to pet him but thinks better of it. Gallery MagicalIvy.jpg|Magical Girl Ivy!? IvyKeiBlack.jpg|With Kei. IvyFull.jpg|Ivy with her darkness scythe. DeterminedIvy.jpg Trivia *Ivy's full name is Ivalina Nightwalker. *Ivy has a secret liking for video games featuring cute characters but states she plays it for "research". *Ivy has a prominent cowlick like Shiruru and Eli. She's often annoyed by it and it doesn't go away no matter what she does. *Her father was a darkness mage as well but he's stated to be deceased. Category:OCs Category:Female OCs Category:Order of Light OCs Category:OCs made by Laki Category:OCs who appeared in Broken Dishes, Broken Memories Category:OCs with powers Category:Human